


Pick Up Lines

by Yviinfinite



Series: Doctor Who Has Ruined My Life [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Flirting, Humour, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Jack and you play a game of sorts.





	Pick Up Lines

You smirked at Jack. "Are you made out of grapes? Because you are as fine as wine!", he grinned, winking at you. You thought for a second. "I should call you google, because you are everything I'm searching for." You were trying to make each other laugh with cheesy pick-up lines. "Can you touch me? I want to tell my friends I was touched by an angel!" That one almost got you. "Your face... I like it!", you exclaimed loudly. He pressed his lips into a thin line, holding back laughter. He didn't want to lose the game. It took a while before he came up with another one. "Is your dad a preacher? Cause you're a blessing!", he said in a ridiculous voice. You cleared your throat and got down on one knee. You put one hand onto your chest, where your heart was, and took his hand with the other one. "Roses are red, violets are blue. I didn't know what perfect was until I met you." You saw his jaw twitch. "You're so cute it's distracting!", he said sweetly, making it sound like it was true. "I'm no organ donor, but I'd be happy to give you my heart!", you hummed, batting your eyelashes.

He took a sip of his drink, and you took the chance to drink as well. "There's only one thing I want to change about you.", he said. You raised an eyebrow. "My last name?", you questioned. His face went blank. "Yes...", he admitted. You crossed your arms. "I think you need to step up your flirt game!" "Shut up. Let me try again..." He thought, sticking his tongue out for one second. "Of all your beautiful curves, your smile is my favourite!" You rolled your eyes, then leaned your elbows on your knees. "Are you a vampire?", you whispered. Jacks eyebrows raised. You made a come hither motion with your finger. He leaned in closer, his face right in front of yours. "Cause you looked a little thirsty when you first saw me." He whispered right back. "Your body is 75% water, and I am very thirsty." - "You're on my to do list for tonight!" - "You're so hot, I could roast my meat on you, baby!" - "You're like my little toe, because I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in my home!" A growl tore itself from Jack. He grabbed your head and roughly pushed his lips onto yours. You kissed right back, gripping his head. 

He pulled back breathing heavily. You smiled at each other. "Do you have a bandage? Because I scraped my knee while falling for you." You chuckled and whispered:"You better tie your shoelaces, because I don't want you to fall for anybody else." Then you kissed again, much softer this time. An idea sparked in your mind. You pulled back, grinning sheepishly. "Did you die recently?" He nodded slowly. "Because you look like an angel to me." He laughed out loud this time, not able to contain it anymore. You laughed along, resting your forehead on his. "So... did you mean that with the banging on every piece of furniture?", he asked, smiling wickedly. "I did"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
